Her Healing Hands
by kakifuarika
Summary: Starfire cuddled closer to him and Robin embraced her, fearing she might go if he didn't hold on tight enough. He could feel the rest of that ice wall melt, revealing his heart that was broken from the past life he lived. It was not broken anymore, all thanks to her healing hands, he was alright now. Post-haunted. Not your typical fluff story. Read & Review please.


**Hello dear readers! I'll be gone a few days or something like that, the peak of my summer vacation just came and so I'm going to enjoy this. So I leave you with this little one-shot before I go updating any major stories I have :D**

**NOTE: this happens after the episode haunted okay? **

**Disclaimer: Larry!? Larry? Are you there? No… so I can't bend reality and I can't own Teen Titans :/ and also I don't own the movies mentioned in the story... or that line from Shakespeare. What the hell do I own in here then?  
**

* * *

"So the residue from Slade's mask did all this?" Robin said looking up at Cyborg. "Definitely, it's some kind of powerful drug that attacks your central nervous system. That's the reason why you were the only one who kept seeing Slade." Cyborg explained. The half-robot, half-teen looked up the screen and reviewed Robin's vitals. "Everything seems to be alright now. The effects of the drug wore off." He said, giving a thumb up at Robin. "Thanks for everything guys. I'll just head to my room and get some rest." Robin hopped of the bed and trudged out of the room, hearing Beast Boy complaining about his cold. He was badly beat up by something his mind just made, his body ached all over and his clothes were ripped.

Sighing, he crashed on his bed and pulled the covers over his body. He did not bother to change his clothes or wash up. Robin was just too damn tired to do anything but sleep. The heavy rain, loud thunder and constant flashes of lightning acted as his lullaby as he drifted into deep sleep.

"Someone needs to check on him from time to time, to make sure everything is 100% alright." Cyborg said, preparing the medicines needed in a basket. Beast Boy sneezed again and covered Raven with his mucus. "Don't look at me. I had enough sick people for today." Raven said hovering away, wiping off the mucus on her shoulder. "I will volunteer to do the taking care of Robin." Starfire said with her emerald eyes full of concern. Cyborg handed her the medicines and instructed her on what to do. She cheerfully smiled and floated off. Everyone else headed for their respective rooms to get a shut eye.

Starfire paced back and fort staring at the mumbo clock on her night stand. Cyborg instructed to check on him at about 11 pm and it was just 10:50. "Maybe I should just go to Robin's room now. What do you think Silkie?" She asked the sleeping maggot who just snored at her. She let out a frustrated sigh and decided that she'll just go early just in case Robin needed something. Starfire picked up the small basket of medicines and head to Robin's room wearing lose white shirt and lavender pajamas.

She carefully navigated the dark halls of the Tower, trying to calm herself down. She seldom went out of her room so late at night fearing of dark creatures might lurk around. Starfire never really got over the numerous of horror movies they have watched on movie night and her imagination always gets the best of her but tonight she must be brave. "Robin needs you Starfire." She reminded herself as she turned around the corner seeing Robin's room far ahead. Her brisk walk soon turned to flight as the thunder cracked so suddenly that it made her shriek and fall on her feet. Starfire leaned on Robin's door and tried to catch her breath.

"Robin?" Her voice called out, knocking at the door. The hard rain and strong winds answered her. "Robin, I have come to do the checking on you." She said again but this time she was answered by a loud thump, as if something big fell on the floor. Panicking, she override Robin's door (she was the only one who knew how to get in his room) and rushed in.

Starfire saw Robin, off the bed, wrapped in his blanket, shivering. She ran to him and felt his head. "Robin! You are burning." She said as she picked him up and placed him on the bed. Seeing that he hasn't changed clothes, she got some fresh ones in his cabinet and laid them down on his bed. "Please Robin you must change your clothes so you will feel most comfortable." She said, shaking him lightly. He turned on his back and groaned.

"I-I can't move. My body hurts." He said. Starfire looked at her best friend below her. He was sick, bruised and in pain. There was no other way she could make him feel comfortable. "Robin? If you would allow it, I will change your clothes for you." She asked him, blushing from the thought. Robin gave her a nod and she gave her determined face as she began to undress him. Starfire sat him up and slowly took off his shirt and replaced it with lose gray shirt. His pants, however, was an entirely different matter. She was beet red from the contact and hurriedly changed his green uniform with one of his boxer shorts. Finally putting him down on the bed, she wiped the sweat forming on her brow and grabbed a towel. Starfire began wiping sweat from his body. She then placed a small damp towel on his forehead just as Cyborg inculcated. She then grabbed a couple of different pills.

"You need to take this medicine." Starfire said. He nodded lightly and tried to sit up but he just couldn't so Starfire helped him up, popped the pills in his mouth and help him drink water she had brought in with her.

She sat down, looking at her best friend. Cuts and bruises filled his body. Starfire felt pity and it also hurts her to see Robin like this. Pausing for a while and examining his injuries, she began treating his wounds, feeling him wince in pain once in a while. Everything was treated except for the bruise on his eye, slightly covered by his mask. As her hand felt contact with the piece of fabric covering his eyes, he shifted slightly. She moved her hands away, afraid that Robin will get mad at her again, this time for removing his mask and revealing all of him to her. Just then, his hand weekly guided hers into removing the mask. His eyes were closed and she never got to see its color, but he was handsome as ever without the mask.

After treating the rest of his injuries, Starfire fixed the things back in the small medical basket. "Is there anything you need?" she asked earning a no from him. "If that is the case then I shall go back to my room now. I will come back to check on you later. Good night friend Robin." She told him and was about to stand up but he was gripping her wrists. "Stay… please… don't go." Robin managed to say. Starfire was taken aback with his words but she nodded and crawled beside him. With all his strength, he pulled the covers over the both of them. "Thank you for this Starfire." He said. "You are most welcome." She answered, cuddling closer to his feverish body.

What was that they were hearing? Thunder? Lightning? Perhaps it's the rain? No… it was their synchronized heartbeats.

* * *

Sunlight peeked through the window and on the sleeping pair. Robin had an arm around her shoulder while she had her arm around his waist. Her red hair, slightly disheveled and spread on his chest where her head rested. Both of them stirred awake. Starfire looked up at him and immediately emerald clashed with sapphire. He didn't seem to bother looking for his mask though, he was comfortable with Starfire seeing every part of him. "Your eyes Robin. They are most beautiful." She said. Robin down at her. "Not as beautiful as yours."

Realizing the position they were in, Starfire immediately sat up and fixed her messy red hair. Robin tried to sit up but a huge pain waved through his body and he let out a groan. "Robin, you must not move. Your body is not well yet, please let me get breakfast for you." Starfire said, gently pushing him down. She stood up and made her way to the door. Robin mouthed her a thank you before her figure left his line of sight.

She entered the ops room, singing and giggling to herself which earned looks from her friends. As she floated to the kitchen, she was humming. "What give Starfire?" Beast Boy asked, ignoring the video game for a while. "Yeah why are you blushing?" Cyborg pointed out. Starfire's face went even red at Cyborg's question. "I am simply happy my friends. It is not a glorious morning to be feeling delightful?" She said, while fixing up some break fast. After putting the food in the tray, she happily floated out of the room.

"She's in love. They both are so deal with it." Raven suddenly said. Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged and went back into their video game.

* * *

She entered his room with a tray full of food. She placed them on his bed and sat him up again. "Thanks for everything Star. Really, I appreciate it." He said taking a spoonful of banana flavored oatmeal. "You are welcome, Robin." She said with a smile and ate her bowl of oatmeal. They shared silent yet relaxing breakfast.

Breakfast was followed by Starfire forcing Robin to take medicine, then helping him change his clothes again and after much argument between the two, Robin finally made Starfire agree that he didn't need any more sleep though he was still bed ridden. Starfire sat beside him on the bed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Robin reached for her hand and she looked up with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I was just thinking of a way to make your day interesting. Not boring I mean." She answered looking down but before Robin could respond, her eyes lit up and she ran out of the room. Moments later she brought in snacks and a couple of DVDs to watch. Robin nodded and told her that she could pick the first movie.

Starfire ran excitedly as the movie, _A Walk To Remember_, began to play. At the middle of the movie, Starfire's tears fell down from her face unto Robin's chest where she rested her head. "The reviews did not say that this is a very sad movie." She said, sobbing. "If they did then no one would bother to watch it." Robin said, stroking her hair.

The day went on from watching movies (The Notebook, Notting Hill, My Bestfriend's Wedding, Romeo and Juliet), constant bathroom breaks and forcing Robin to take his medicine.

The sun had set and thank X'hal that there were no crimes today. They had a day of so Robin could recover. Starfire stood up, taking a tray of left over dinner with her. "I will be back to check on you later." She said. "Starfire! uhm... I was wondering if you could... spend the night here again..." Robin suggested, blushing slightly. "I would most certainly love to Robin. Please let me just take this to the kitchen and get my self cleaned up." Starfire said with a smile before going out of his room.

After what seemed like an eternity to the anxious mind of Robin's, Starfire entered his room wearing a light blue night gown that fell just a few inches above her knee. Robin desperately tried to hide his blush as Starfire crawled beside him. He placed an arm around her shoulder as she lay her head on his chest. "Shall we watch the final movie of tonight?" He asked. Starfire nodded as he pressed the button on the remote. _Letters to Juliet_ was their final movie for tonight.

She was tearing up again, why did earth movies have this effect on her? or maybe because she had to choose the soppy romantic chick flicks but it amused Robin so much. Behind the alien warrior princess that she was, she was this hopeless romantic girl who can't help but cry at movies like this. In these circumstances she looked like a normal earth girl but she wasn't. She was far from being earthly. Humans are selfish, unkind and ignorant not like this girl in his arms. She was opposite of what a human was. Starfire had so much warmth in her, she was sunlight itself and everything she touch, every life she entered was bound to change forever. This is what made him loved her so much. Starfire was able to melt the ice wall he built around him, something Bruce would despise at but it wasn't about Bruce anymore. It was his life and he had freedom on what to do and who to love.

And he was damn sure he loves Starfire.

The credits rolled to the song of What If by Colbie Caillat as Robin turned the T.V off. She was still awake, he could tell.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth be a liar; But never doubt I love." She recited, fiddling with his fingers. "Surprising how you memorized that line on the first time you watched this." Robin replied. "It is my favorite line. It is so straight forward yet true. You can have the time to doubt everything in this universe but you can never doubt the existence of love." She explained sounding like some genius so suddenly. How can anyone doubt love? How can _he _doubt love when she's staring right into her cerulean eyes, mere inches from his face.

Without hesitation, he closed the gap between them with his lips pressing softly on hers. His heart raced, fearing she would pull away and retreat to her room but she didn't. Starfire stayed there and shared their first kiss. It was passionate, delicate, like those she had watched in the movies earlier except this one isn't scripted. Their kiss was spontaneous.

Unfortunately they needed to pull up for air. None of them saying a word, Starfire just smiled at him and he did likewise. The girl cuddled closer to him and Robin embraced her, fearing she might go if he didn't hold on tight enough. He could feel the rest of that ice wall melt, revealing his heart that was broken from the past life he lived. It was not broken anymore, all thanks to her healing hands, he was alright now.

"Are you _okay_?" She asked.

"I'm _okay_ Starfire." He replied. "I love you."

"I love you too Robin." Starfire answered, finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

**I couldn't resist the "okay" at the end hahaha I just finished reading The Fault In Our Stars and I seriously cried. Stupid me crying 2 am in the morning, curse that book. Anyways, I leave you with this. Hope you guys like it =))**

**REVIEW. PLEASE. I NEED TO BOOST MY SELF ESTEEM.**


End file.
